


Just Called to Say

by Wincesteriffic Kaz (Disasteriffic_Kaz)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Sam, M/M, Masturbation, Phone Sex, Sex Toys, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-28
Updated: 2014-06-06
Packaged: 2018-01-10 08:07:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1157170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Disasteriffic_Kaz/pseuds/Wincesteriffic%20Kaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who knew a phone call could blow your mind that hard? Dean calls Sam and gives him a present. -Shamelessly plot free Dean/Sam</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: Thanks to a convo on a FB Wincest page about phone sex, this PWP is born. Enjoy! LOL I sure did.
> 
> Graphic depictions within. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own 'em but if I did…they'd never get dressed. Heh heh heh  
> ~Reviews are Love~

**_-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-_ **

**_Chapter 1_ **

Sam leaned against the side of his stolen car and blew out a weary breath. He shoved his hair out of his eyes and turned to lean back on the car and let his head fall to the roof while he looked at the sky. He smiled when his cellphone rang in his pocket and dug it out.

“Dean.”

“Hey, Sammy.”

Dean’s voice sounded as tired as Sam felt and he sighed. “You get yours?”

“Little bastard’s toast.” Dean tossed his bag into the Impala’s trunk and closed it with a grin. “Literally. That’s one midget warlock who won’t be flash freezing anymore victims. You done? Still in one piece?”

Sam chuckled. “Yeah. He put up a fight and then just sort of gave in. Must be when you killed yours.” It was a new one for them, hunting two warlocks who’d bound themselves and their powers together and they hadn’t been able to kill one without killing the other. He hadn’t been happy about splitting up but there’d been no choice. He was just relieved neither of them had gotten hurt. “So where you want to meet?”

“Sound tired, Sammy.”

Sam straightened a little. The tone in Dean’s voice was one he seldom heard outside of the bedroom and he flushed a little. “Dude.”

“I don’t think you should drive like that.” Dean grinned to himself and opened the Impala’s driver’s side door. He dropped into the seat and leaned back lazily with one leg still on the ground. “Check the trunk. Left ya’ a little something.”

“You… Dean. What did you do?” Sam rolled his eyes fondly and went around to the trunk. He popped it open and saw a brown bag sitting in the center. “What’s this?”

“Open it.”

“You’re ridiculous, Dean. You know that, right?” Sam laughed and pulled the bag out. He opened it and stared in surprise and no small amount of astonishment as a long, deep green dildo slid out into his hands. It was a good eight inches in length and looked a little wider than his brother’s cock. It was big and his mouth watered a little. “Dean… this is… what?”

Dean laughed and closed his eyes, picturing Sam’s face. “This is the part where you get naked, stretch out in that backseat and put my present to use.” His voice dropped into that lower register that never failed to make things tighten in his little brother’s belly and he heard the catch in his breath now. “Strip, Sam. Do it.”

“Holy shit,” Sam breathed and then, without taking the time to think about it, he was pulling off his jacket as he opened the back door of the car. He pulled his shirts off and tossed them in then unbuckled his belt. “You planned this.”

“I know how you sound when you come underneath me,” Dean said in a growl into the phone. “Wanna know what it sounds like over the phone.”

“Oh, f-fuck.” Sam’s blood heated instantly and he stripped himself out of his jeans and boxers with trembling hands before he climbed into the back seat and stretched out. He couldn’t begin to count the ways he loved that his big brother was a take-charge, kinky bastard. “I’m in the car.”

“Put your phone on speaker and put it on your chest,” Dean ordered and leaned back further to open his jeans. He slid them down his hips enough to get his already hard cock out. “Wanna hear you, Sammy.” He put his own phone speaker and set it on the dash, then stripped his shirts off and tossed them in the back seat. There was something incredibly sexy about listening to Sam pant through his phone while he stretched in his car surrounded by the familiar smell of her.

“What… what now?”

Dean groaned with the sound of Sam’s already lust-deepened voice asking for orders. He loved that Sam would give him this. “Left you another present on the floor in the backseat.”

Sam put a hand down in the footwell and came up with a bottle of warming lube. He sucked his bottom lip in between his teeth and flicked the cap open. “You’re gonna kill me.”

Dean gave a gravelly laugh and settled against the seat with a hand loose around his cock. “Want you to put one foot up on the front seat, Sam and the other one, put it in the back window. I wanna picture you all spread out like that for me.”

“Ah, God,” Sam moaned and did what Dean asked, lifting his feet up until his legs were spread wide and anyone walking out of the woods at that point would have gotten a hell of a view.

“You don’t touch your cock til’ I say, little brother. You hear me?”

“Shit. Yes. Yeah.” Sam stuttered and leaned his head back against the window.

“Open yourself. I wanna hear it.” Dean started a slow, leisurely stroke of his cock as he listened. He heard the wet sound of Sam slicking his fingers and then a low moan. “How many fingers, Sam?”

“Fuck… two. Two.” Sam arched his hips a little and slid his fingers in deeper as he pictured Dean in his mind, pretended they were Dean’s fingers pressing into him. “Burns.”

“Fuck.” Dean groaned and fisted himself a little harder at that.

“Wanna feel it later,” Sam panted as he added a third finger far too soon and pushed into himself, rolling his hips down onto his fingers and trying not to think about his neglected cock that was throbbing for attention. “Can I… shit. Can I add another?”

Dean groaned and heard Sam echo him. “No. You wanna feel it later, you’re gonna. Get my toy, Sam. Slick it up.”

Sam moaned loudly and rolled his hips onto his fingers a few more times before he slid them out and fumbled the dildo into his hands. He gave it a generous coating of lube and then placed the head at his entrance. “Ok. It’s there. Can I?”

“Shit, Sammy.” Dean pictured it; Sam spread in the back seat with his legs up and that massive green dildo just resting at his hole. He could almost see the wanton look of need on his brother’s face. “Push it in. Just the head.”

Sam tossed his head back into the window with a thump as he pushed the dildo inside himself. The stretch and burn was almost too much as he fought to relax and then it slipped through that first ring of muscle; wringing a shout of pleasure out of him. “Dean!”

“Son of a bitch,” Dean said reverently as he listened to Sam’s hitched breaths and stuttered moans. The noise and the visual in his head, Sam stretched wide around the head of the dildo, brought him so close to coming he had to take his hand off his own cock. “Shit, Sammy. The sounds you make.” He gave a breathless laugh and took himself in hand again once he’d calmed a little.

“Want more. Dean, shit!” Sam was trembling with the desire to push it in farther, to feel it deeper but he waited and held it there where Dean had told him to. “Please.”

“Oh, hell yeah,” Dean groaned and began to stroke himself again. “Go on, Sammy. Want you to find the sweet-spot. I wanna hear you yell.”

Sam looked down himself between his spread legs as he pushed the dildo in deeper. He canted his hips up a little to give himself a better angle and couldn’t help the yell that burst out of him when he nailed his own prostate. He pushed it in harder, angling for that spot again and whimpered as shockwaves of pleasure coursed through him. “Ah g-god… Dean!” He could feel his cock leaking onto his stomach and the urge to come was almost unbearable. “Wanna come. Please, please let me touch myself.”

“Not yet. Don’t you dare,” Dean growled to the phone. He spread his own legs wider and sped up his strokes, throwing his head back with the mental image of Sam speared on that monster he’d bought. “Do it, Sam. Pretend it’s me. Make me feel it.”

“Dean!” Sam whined and began to fuck himself with the dildo. He pulled it out and shoved it back in, rocking his hips down to meet each thrust with a broken cry. He was covered in a sheen of sweat and wished he could have his brother’s hands… his mouth… on him. “So… so good, Dean. Fuck!”

“Harder, little brother.” Dean was so close, hanging onto his control by a thread as Sam begged and whined through the phone. “Faster.”

Sam nodded desperately and moved the dildo faster, pushing hard enough that his own fist around the base was slapping into his skin. It rolled his eyes back in his head and drove a long, guttural moan out of him. “Wish… wish this was you! Fuck! Please let me come, Dean, please!”

Dean bit his lip as he listened to the desperation and the need in his little brother’s voice. He heard the sound of flesh slapping flesh and jolted with the knowledge that Sam was shoving the dildo so deep he was slapping his own fist against his ass. “Son of a… Jesus, Sammy. Shit!” He was moments away from his own release and gasped out a breath. “Do it now, Sammy. Come for me. Wanna hear you screamin’ my name. Come!”

Sam grabbed his straining cock like it was water and he was dying of thirst. His back arched as he screamed out his brother’s name and came before he’d even had a chance to stroke himself. The touch and the sound of Dean’s voice more than enough to tip him over. He pushed the dildo in and pressed it relentlessly into his sweet spot until he was shaking himself apart on the seat.

“Holy fucking hell,” Dean stroked himself furiously as Sam fell apart through the phone. He came in a rush that tore a yell out of him and curled him up over the steering wheel. Come shot up his chest as he moved his hand until finally he could catch his breath. Dean slumped back into the leather seat with his heart pounding in his ears. He stared at the roof of the Impala while he listened to Sam’s labored breaths, interspersed with soft whimpers and closed his eyes; grinning. “Son of a bitch, Sammy. Damn.” He chuckled and then lifted his head up as his brows flew up his forehead. “Sammy?”

Sam blinked slowly until his vision came back into focus along with the sound of his brother’s voice. He let his right leg fall from the seat and moaned, jolting in pleasure as the dildo still deep inside him moved. “Fuck, Dean.”

“Dude,” Dean looked down at his chest, streaked with his own come and let his head fall back on another, sated laugh. “We are so doin’ this again. That was hot.”

Sam nodded. He eased the dildo out of himself with a soft whimper as over-sensitized nerves fired with every inch that slid out until finally he dropped it onto the side and collapsed into the door again. “M’not movin’.”

Dean laughed again. “Dude, you gotta move.” He grabbed an engine rag from the floor board and wiped off his chest and stomach, then tucked himself back in his jeans. “Gotta get your ass back to the motel.” He picked up his phone and switched off the speaker as he put it to his ear. “I mean, you’re all stretched out now, Sammy. Kinda think I need to get my tongue in there and then see just how well you take that monster I bought.”

“Oh f-fuck me, Dean. You bastard.” Sam groaned a laugh as his spent cock made a valiant attempt to rise to the occasion. He brought his other leg down, picked the phone off his chest and slowly managed to sit up. He snorted a laugh when he realized how close he’d gotten to covering the phone in come.

Dean’s laugh was full of the promise of naughty things as he pulled his legs into the car and closed the door. “Don’t sound so tired now, little brother.”

Sam climbed out of the car and shook out his rubbery arms and legs. The strength of the orgasm had come close to putting him out and he groaned as he collected his jeans and shirts and started getting dressed. He put the phone to his ear and could hear Dean driving. Sam wiped his chest off with his flannel and grinned. “Hey, Dean?”

“Yeah, Sammy?”

“Since I am, you know, all stretched out…” Sam licked his lips and made sure he could hear everything through the phone. “…wonder if I could get you inside me along with that dildo… together.”

“Fuck!”

Sam laughed as Dean cursed and he heard the sound of screeching tires. “Didn’t hit anyone did you?”

“Oh, Sammy. You bitch,” Dean rubbed a hand over his cock in his jeans where it had started to stiffen once more and grinned. “I’m gonna make you pay for that.”

“Sure as hell hope so.” Sam laughed. “See you in ten.” He flipped his phone closed and pulled on his jeans. Sam grinned as he closed the back door and climbed behind the wheel. “Totally worth all the begging he’s gonna make me do later.”

**_-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-_ **

_To be continued...  
_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Info: Who knew a phone call could blow your mind that hard? Dean calls Sam and gives him a present. -Shamelessly plot free Dean/Sam
> 
> Author's Note: By popular demand, I bring you chapter two and a well-stuffed Sammy. *snicker*
> 
> Graphic depictions within. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own 'em but if I did…they'd never get dressed. Heh heh heh  
> ~Reviews are Love~

**_-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-_ **

_“Hey, Dean?”_

_“Yeah, Sammy?”_

_“Since I am, you know, all stretched out…” Sam licked his lips and made sure he could hear everything through the phone. “…wonder if I could get you inside me along with that dildo… together.”_

_“Fuck!”_

_Sam laughed as Dean cursed and he heard the sound of screeching tires. “Didn’t hit anyone did you?”_

_“Oh, Sammy. You bitch,” Dean rubbed a hand over his cock in his jeans where it had started to stiffen once more and grinned. “I’m gonna make you pay for that.”_

_“Sure as hell hope so.” Sam laughed. “See you in ten.” He flipped his phone closed and pulled on his jeans. Sam grinned as he closed the back door and climbed behind the wheel. “Totally worth all the begging he’s gonna make me do later.”_

**_Chapter 2_ **

Dean eyed the expanse of the king size bed and smiled as he heard the sound of the engine of Sam’s ‘borrowed’ car pull up outside. There were times he was glad they splurged on a room for the big bed and this was definitely going to be one of them. He leaned back against the wall opposite the door and waited with a smile in place.

Sam opened the door and then stopped to just stare. “Wow.” Dean stood, leaning back against the wall, bare-chested and barefoot, two things that were guaranteed to make Sam’s tongue stick to the roof of his mouth. Add to that his brother’s deliciously tight jeans being open and showing off the fact he’d gone commando, and Sam couldn’t think of a single word to squeeze out.

“Took you long enough,” Dean said in a deep, sexy voice and stalked across the room to his brother. He couldn’t help the soft chuckle as Sam simply stared hungrily at him. He knew the effect he had and loved every second of it. He took in Sam’s hair, the tendrils still stuck to his face with sweat, and leaned in to lick at the seam of his mouth. “Sounded so damn tasty over the phone. Taste even better than you sounded.”

Sam moaned and leaned into Dean’s kiss. He’d been craving the touch of his lips for the last ten minutes since their surprising bout of athletic phone sex. He quickly tugged off his flannel, leaving him bare-chested as well and pressed himself against his brother. “I liked my present,” he said with a smile against Dean’s lips.

“Heard that.” Dean bit along Sam’s jaw to this throat and ran his hands down the sculpted muscles of his back. “I believe there was talk of seeing just how much you could fit.”

Sam flushed bright red and went hot with need. “Fuck, yes.”

Dean pulled Sam’s hips into his own and kissed him hungrily for a few minutes, savoring the taste of his brother and wanting more, as he always did, before nudging Sam away. “Bed. Now. Where’s your toy?”

Sam unbuckled his belt and grinned. “Back seat.” He kicked off his sneakers and sat down. “I was a little distracted.”

Dean chuckled and dashed out to the car. He dug in the backseat and came up with the toy and the lube. Dean ran back inside to find Sam naked and stretching out on the wide bed like a buffet. “Hot damn. It’s like Christmas.”

“Naughty Dean Christmas,” Sam laughed and then sucked in a breath when Dean held up the huge, green dildo. “And Sam Christmas. Definitely Sammy… get up here, Dean.”

“Oh, not so fast, little brother,” Dean said as he grinned and pulled a pair of handcuffs out of his back pocket. “Damn near made me crash my baby.” He loved the needy shiver Sam gave him at the sight of the cuffs and climbed up on the bed near his head. “Arms up.”

“Oh, fuck.”

“Eventually.” Dean promised darkly. He picked up the two socks he’d tossed there earlier and wrapped one each carefully around both of his brother’s wrists to pad the cuffs before attaching him to the headboard. “Comfy?” He tossed the key on the pillow within easy reach and leaned back a little.

Sam nodded and strained up just far enough to capture Dean’s mouth before he could pull away. “Be even comfier when you get that fine ass on the bed with me.”

Dean snorted and rolled off the bed again. He stripped off his jeans and looked over his shoulder, smiling at the hungry look on his little brother’s face. “Roll over.”

Sam shook his head. “I want to see you.”

“This is gonna be easier with you on your knees and you know it.” Dean set the dildo on the bed beside his brother and raised a brow. “I’m not gonna risk hurting you, jackass. Not even for awesome sex. Now get on your knees.”

“Pushy. Pushy,” Sam chuckled but did as he was told.

“Oh, I’m gonna push,” Dean promised darkly and crawled onto the bed behind Sam. He ran his hands over his brother’s ass affectionately and then landed a few well-placed slaps that turned the skin pink and made Sam yelp and then moan loudly. “I ever tell you how much I love that you’re a kinky bitch?”

Sam laughed. “Every time you spank me, yeah.”

“Hey, it’s not every day I make someone come just by spanking them,” Dean said and leaned down to kiss the small of Sam’s back reverently. That had been a day he’d never forget, having spent a good half an hour paddling Sam’s ass until it was cherry red; and just when Dean had been about to give him a rest, his little brother had come screaming without his cock ever being touched. “You’re pretty damn impressive, Sammy.” He let his tongue follow the line of Sam’s spine down his back and between his cheeks. “Sexy.” Dean licked over his opening with a broad swipe of his tongue so Sam moaned loudly and grinned. “Tasty.”

“Oh, fuck,” Sam whined when he felt Dean’s thumbs push inside him and buried his face in the bed.

“Already so open, Sammy. Damn.” Dean swirled his index finger into his brother and felt the mess of lube still there from the car while Sam trembled. “Not even close to open enough. I think you’re gonna come again before I get this thing inside you.”

Sam shook his head. “Won’t. G-god. Yes!” He jolted when Dean’s finger unerringly found his prostate and pushed, sending a thrill of pleasure through him and making his spent cock start to fill once more.

Dean grinned and pushed two fingers of each hand inside Sam’s hole. He rubbed and stretched until Sam was whining on the bed and the chain of the handcuffs rattled against the headboard. Dean leaned down and bit into the cheek of Sam’s ass, earning a shout from his brother. He pulled one hand out and rubbed between Sam’s legs and over his cock, smiling when he found it hard and straining.

“Dean!” Sam shouted as Dean’s hand closed around his cock and began stroking in time with the fingers thrusting inside him. “Ah, fuck!”

“So fuckin’ hot like this, Sam, when you fall apart for me.” Dean groaned and shoved four fingers into Sam, making sure to hit his prostate with each slide of his slippery fingertips. He pulled his fingers apart, stretching Sam even more open and reveling in his brother’s undulating movements as he fucked himself back, moaning and gasping his name. Sam trembled and Dean grinned. He leaned down and bit suddenly into the left cheek of his brother’s ass as he pressed his fingers into his sweet spot. Sam collapsed face first into the bed and screamed as he came over his fist and onto the blanket. “Fuck yes.”

“Dean!” Sam shouted his brother’s name and tried to breathe through the orgasm slamming through his body. Dean’s teeth in his ass just seemed to drive the pleasure up another level and he came back to himself with Dean draped across his back and gently kissing the side of his neck. “Holy… holy crap,” Sam gasped and shuddered in reaction.

Dean chuckled and hummed into his brother’s skin. “Told ya you were gonna come first.”

“Jerk,” Sam laughed breathlessly and then moaned when he felt Dean’s fingers circling his whole once more. “Mmm.”

“Not done yet, buddy.” Dean placed a last kiss on his brother’s neck and knelt back behind him. He picked up the dildo while he slid his fingers into Sam again and smiled, feeling how open and relaxed he was now. Dean quickly slicked up the dildo and placed the head at Sam’s entrance.

“Yeah, do it. Come on, please, Dean.” Sam whined and pushed his hips back lazily, eager to feel the big green monster inside him again, especially knowing what was coming. His release hadn’t dampened his passion for this at all. If anything, it made him want it more, to feel them both inside him. “Dean, please.”

“I gotcha, Sammy.” Dean pushed until the head of the green dildo slid inside his brother and then he took a moment while Sam moaned to just look at his brother’s eager little hole stretching around it. “Fuck, that’s hot. Knew this was gonna look hot.”

Sam whined and angled his hips up and back for his brother. He sucked in a breath, feeling the dildo slide slowly into him and whimpered when Dean began to push and pull, using the toy to widen him even more. “Oh, god. More. Come on.”

“Fuck,” Dean groaned and pressed a hand over his own straining cock as he forced more of the dildo inside Sam. “You keep makin’ those noises, I’m gonna come before I get in there dammit.”

Sam laughed and broke off in a gasp as Dean pushed two fingers in along with the dildo and he spread even wider. “G-god. Fuck… Dean!” The dildo was brushing against his prostate with every movement and his once-spent cock was quickly getting back into the game.

“Think you’ll even have anything left when I make you come a third time?” Dean moved in between Sam’s legs and hastily squirted lube onto his own cock. “’Cause I am gonna make you come again, little brother. Gonna make you scream my name.”

Sam braced his forearms on the bed and tried to remember to breathe. Dean taking charge was hot. Dean dirty talking while he did it was enough to fry what was left of Sam’s brain. “Shit, Dean.”

Dean leaned over and guided the head of his cock alongside the dildo. He used his fingers to push it down and make room for himself, loving the tremor that passed through his little brother’s body as he did. He thrust his hips forward and shouted along with Sam as the head of his cock slipped in alongside the toy into the impossibly tight space. “Oh… oh fuck!”

Sam was gasping, panting, near sobbing as Dean pushed into him alongside the toy. “Ah, god. So much, Dean. It’s so much!”

“You need me to stop?” Dean stopped pushing and held himself still with a monumental effort. He was squeezed so tightly inside of Sam he could barely breathe for the amazing pressure.

“No!” Sam said vehemently. He wanted to feel it… needed to. “Don’t you dare!”

“That’s my Sammy.” Dean grinned and began moving again.

Sam yelled as Dean pushed further in. The dildo was pressed hard against his prostate and sending sparks of pleasure through him so hard with each of Dean’s thrusts that Sam was close to convulsing on the bed. The headboard creaked with every motion as Sam pulled helplessly against the restraints. He couldn’t decide if he was going to break in two or explode from the pleasure as Dean began a slow, tortuous rhythm in and out of him, never letting the dildo slide free.

Dean buried himself inside Sam with a particularly hard thrust and lay over his back. He nosed behind Sam’s ear while he caught his breath and turned his brother’s face so he could see it. “Hey. You ok?” He had to ask because Sam was heaving for breath like a marathon runner, and he could feel Sam’s muscles fluttering around his cock.

Sam nodded slowly. He fisted his hands around the headboard and pushed his hips back with a shout as he somehow took Dean even deeper with the dildo. “God!”

“Son of a bitch!” Dean grabbed the key from the pillow with shaking fingers and hastily opened the handcuffs, letting them fall away. He wrapped his arms around Sam’s waist as his brother’s arms dropped and sat back up, pulling his brother with him so Sam was propped up against his chest with his knees spread wide. Sam shouted and dropped his head back onto Dean’s shoulder. “Good?”

“Fuck… so good. So… oh, fuck!” Sam was losing the ability to speak and even breathe, he was so impossibly split open, broken apart and helpless, completely dependent on Dean to even keep him upright.

Sam was shaking in Dean’s arms. Dean slid one hand down between his legs to hold the dildo in place as he thrust shallowly up into him. He kept his other arm braced across Sam’s chest and bit along his neck. “Gonna… come for me… Sammy? Gonna… scream?”

Sam nodded, bereft of speech with the toy and his brother’s cock forcing pleasure in waves through him. He opened his mouth to try and say something… anything… and his orgasm crashed over him at that moment.

“Shit. Shit!” Dean clenched his arm around his brother as Sam went wild, bucking and thrashing as he cried out over and over, and Dean felt his brother’s cock twitching in his hand but Sam was dry, nothing left to give on his third orgasm. Sam’s muscles closed like a vice around him so tightly he couldn’t even move as his cock was pressed up hard against the dildo. “Sam!” He bellowed his brother’s name and let his own orgasm find him. It bowed his back into his brother as Sam fell limp in his arms and Dean shook with the force of his release. He slumped to the bed slowly, taking Sam with him until they were both sprawled on their sides. “Holy… holy… fuckin’ shit wow,” Dean gasped and eased his cock out of his brother. Sam didn’t even twitch.

“Sammy?” Dean asked in a hoarse voice and tipped his brother’s head toward him. He smiled and chuckled; Sam was out cold. He slid a hand around Sam’s hip and found the end of dildo. Dean eased the toy out of Sam gently and smiled again when Sam moaned softly as it came free. He tossed it across the bed and wrapped Sam up in his arms. “Hey, little brother. You ok?”

“Mmm,” Sam hummed happily and didn’t open his eyes. He wasn’t even sure he could move at that point and found just enough energy to press back into Dean’s chest.

Dean snorted a soft laugh while Sam pushed into his warmth. “I’ll take that as a yes.” He put his fingers back to Sam’s opening and ran them around the still open rim until Sam whined.

“Dean.”

“Shh. Just wanna make sure you’re ok,” Dean assured him and dipped two fingers inside his brother, just for a moment. It made him moan quietly, but he took pity when Sam’s hips wormed slightly away from him. He pulled his fingers back out and settled for holding Sam close. “That was awesome, but I don’t think we’re doin’ that too often.”

Sam nodded and turned his head until he found Dean’s lips. “Next time just want you.” He kissed his brother softly and smiled. “S’awesome. You’re awesome.”

“I know,” Dean murmured into Sam’s lips and made him laugh.

“And humble.” Sam sighed happily and settled his weight back into Dean. “Love you, jerk.”

“Love you too, bitch.” Dean buried his face in Sam’s hair, not even bothering with a blanket and settled down for a good, long sleep. They’d earned it.

**_-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-_ **

_The End._


End file.
